


Fidget

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Female Character, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-27
Updated: 2008-07-27
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>General season 12 timeline.</p><p>Written for a challenge, prompt was he.</p><p>Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fidget

**Author's Note:**

> General season 12 timeline.
> 
> Written for a challenge, prompt was he.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Somehow the notion that Ed Green could sit still for more than one minute unless he had to remain one of the greatest unsolved mysteries of our 12 year friendship. I watched as Ed scooted around his lieutenant’s office looking for an edge or vacant space to perch on while we discussed the case he’d been working on with Lennie. Ed spotted me attempting to suppress a smile when he moved from his spot, pulling faces at me to see how I’d react to him. I didn’t react to him, I known him for too long and know him too well to not fall for that trick.


End file.
